Marketing can be a significant contributor to the success or failure of a product. For example, in the retail industry, the ability to present products and/or samples to consumers in an attractive and/or readily accessible manner can substantially improve sales. Indeed, a great deal of marketing time and effort is often directed toward product display containers in a wide variety of retail environments such as clothing stores, convenience stores, video rental stores, grocery stores, drug stores, trade shows, etc.
Some product display systems have multi-compartment displays that are permanently attached to one another to display merchandise in a “column” configuration. Since the compartments of these displays are not designed to be detachable, there may be a limited number of applications in which these displays can be used. For example, these displays may be limited to either floor stand deployment or hanging deployment, but typically not both. These displays are often not suitable for countertop use due to the potential for the displays to tip over or size issues. Furthermore, the number of compartments and, therefore, the amount of merchandise that can be displayed is generally fixed, which may further limit their usefulness.
While other approaches to displaying merchandise may make use of individual compartments, a number of difficulties remain. For example, one approach is to use compartments that are individually attachable to a floor stand, wherein the attachment mechanism requires multiple intermediate pieces for assembly. Such an approach may require each compartment to have dedicated hanging pieces. The display may be complicated, time consuming to deploy, and susceptible to lost pieces and/or complicated shipping arrangements. Furthermore, the extra parts required for assembly further increase the bill of materials. Even without a separate floor stand, other approaches to individual product display compartments may make use of separate interconnection pieces, leading to similar drawbacks of the display being complicated, time consuming to deploy, susceptible to lost pieces and/or complicated shipping arrangements, and/or increasing the bill of materials.